A variety of devices exist to secure vehicles against theft and unauthorized use. Many automobile owners will, for example, choose to supplement standard door locks with an electronic alarm. When triggered, these alarms may emit loud sounds and trigger flashing lights; some alarms may even disable a vehicle fuel pump or starter motor. Unfortunately, these devices may be a nuisance if triggered accidently, may be disabled by experienced thieves, and will not operate if the battery is dead.
Other devices secure vehicles by encumbering the vehicle steering wheel. These devices telescopically engage a vehicle steering wheel make the steering wheel difficult to use by striking internal portions of the vehicle as attempts to turn the wheel are made. Unfortunately, these devices may often be defeated by strategically cutting away portions of the steering wheel and simply removing the lock.
Other locking devices use cooperating plates and bars to secure the pedals of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,095, for example, discloses a pedal locking device that includes a pair of parallel bars which simultaneously sandwich the support stems of an automobile clutch and brake pedal. Integrated spacers keep the bars and the engaged pedals from being depressed while the device is locked in place. Although this type of lock may make driving difficult and could deter inexperienced thieves, the '095 device may be defeated by a determined individual having tools to cut the parallel bars, thereby rendering the device easy to remove. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,092 also discloses a pedal locking device that uses bars and spacer legs to prevent motion of engaged pedals. As with other devices of this sort, the '092 device is vulnerable to physical attack and may be defeated simply by cutting through exposed portions and removing the device.
Other locking devices resemble specialized clamps and engage a chosen pedal to make the pedal difficult to move. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,410; 4,493,198; and 5,359,868 each discloses an example of this type of device. While these devices may encumber a selected pedal, this type of device does not effectively deter theft in all cases. For example, vehicles having a locked brake pedal may still be driven through use of the accompanying emergency brake. Additionally, vehicles having just an accelerator pedal blocked may be placed in a neutral gear and pushed to a remote location where the lock may be attacked until destroyed.
Thus, what is needed is a pedal locking device that includes advantages of the known devices, while addressing the shortcomings they exhibit. The pedal locking device should protect against theft and unauthorized use of the protected vehicle. The pedal locking device should simultaneously engage brake and accelerator pedals, while enclosing the pedals within a housing to protect the pedals against vandalism. The pedal locking device should include a lock assembly which is adjustable and easy to operate, yet protected by an external housing and difficult to attack. The pedal locking device should also be easy to install and remove. The pedal locking device should secure pedals with an internal pedal engaging member and should substantially enclose the pedals to protect the pedals against vandalism.